


A Meeting with Death

by Braxdovah



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxdovah/pseuds/Braxdovah
Summary: Valerius Giovanni does a favor for a friend.
Kudos: 1





	A Meeting with Death

The public section of the Warrens is lit by enclosed torches, showing that it is empty of the crowds typical to domain gatherings. The main room remains clean of debris and rats, and at first only a childlike Claire is visible, sitting on the dais platform and busy sewing something to a dead ferret.

“Have you ever considered animated creatures like that?” Val offers with a easy smile. 

Claire looks up with a grin, her fingers still pushing the needles through fur and skin. “Oh, that would be wonderful, of course! But it is beyond my skill.” She stops her sewing to think for a moment, “You know, I saw a baby dragon that moved. At the Christmas party. I do not think it was real. Do you have things like that?”

Suddenly from behind Claire a figure appeared, cigarette burning slowly in it’s mouth as the figure, a man known as Guillaume de’Marianne, slowly watched the interaction between the young girl and the Giovanni with a watchful eye.

In French he spoke, his voice smooth and obviously natural in the confines of the language. “We are sure this meeting is safe Mother?” He asks nonchalantly, his eyes staying ever lingering on the Giovanni known as Don Valerius.

Claire spares a glance to Guillaume, nodding as she gestures to Valerius, “The Don was kind enough to meet us on our territory. We are as safe as we ever are, as is he.” Dropping her work into her hoodie pocket, Claire finally gives the two men her full attention. “Don Giovanni, let me introduce my child, Guillaume, now the Sheriff of Austin. Guillaume, the Don and his family are a reliable force in the area. I expect you will have much to discuss.”

“My childe, Stockton, is one among many in my family that could animate your animals.” He nods as Guillaume appears, not the least bit startled. “Austin has a suitable replacement for Claire as Sheriff. That is good news.” 

Claire jumps a bit at Valerius’ comment. “That is wonderful! So many talents in your family! But we should talk about that another time. If you keep coming up with presents for me we will not get anything done.” She motions Guillaume forward, “You better get to your questions, or negotiations, or whatever it is, before the Don thinks of something else I need.”

Guillaume nods and steps forward, a bit more out of the shadows, his face and smile light and warm in appearance

In a thick french accent he says happily “Bonsoir, je m'appelle Guillaume, and you are the notorious Don Valerius Giovanni.

“I simply wanted to make your acquaintance and see where the tower and your alliance stand in Austin these nights? I hope to keep the interactions between our two stations professional yet pleasant, so if there are any specific requests you have for me or questions regarding how I will be running things please do not hesitate to ask.”

He takes a drag as he nods slightly, his gaze never drifting off of the Giovanni.

“Let me dispense with any illusion that you will be running things in regards to me and my family. I know that Porter may believe I am going to happily tolerate any decisions he makes.” Val flashes a bit of fang as his smile grows cruel. “But as Claire can advise, I am a dangerous monster who leads a family bred and raised for these interesting nights.” Electric blue eyes lock onto Guillaume and don’t blink.

The smile stays square on his face as he pulls another drag, the French accent still thick and most likely difficult to understand.

“Oui. But of course, your family business is your family business. The domain of Austin should have no concern getting involved and if they do, that is at their own peril. In this we can agree…” He pauses for a moment and takes another drag before he gestures his smoking hand at the Giovanni, a thought passing across his face.

“However...Regarding any attacks or other issues that may come from your family? Not hoping for such mind you...but planning for such should it happen... A member of your family attacks a member of the court of Austin, be that by physical, social, mental, or influential attack, in one way or another one of yours has caused distress to one of mine...this is best handled by…?” he cocks a brow in anticipation of the response.

Claire looks up at Guillaume in approval. “What a good question! I never thought to ask that of the Don when I was Sheriff. Necessary, though.” Claire smirks at Valerius and asks in a light tone, “Please tell us, what would happen if one of yours attacked one of us?”

“Against my orders or without my leave? I would box them at a minimum. My family knows I have standing orders to not start conflict with the tower. But those sorts of matters should be left to me or my son Enzo. However, defense of self and family I will not punish mine for such.” Val flexes his neck and shoulders as if stretching before a fight. 

The frenchamn nods with a smile, his own teeth flashing with a glint of shiny fangs under his upper lip.

“C'est magnifique...Then if any of yours attack one of mine without provocation I will make certain to bring the issue to you first and foremost. Again, I do not think such will happen, but it never hurts to plan ahead.”

“By that same token, Though I have not had the full time to fully debrief from my mother, I will tell you that whatever the previous way you handled those of the tower who stepped out of line was, the new way will be to torpor them and bring them to me upon first offense. I will discuss with Prince Porter what is to be done with a second offense should such occur. There will be no thirds.”

“Beyond that, aside from the members of your family who reside or make common their appearance at gathers. What is the protocol you would like should I find any member of your family wandering around the city of Austin without first telling me?”

“As an example, should you find one of mine wandering around your city without permission, I would expect you to torpor them and box them until I can come and pick them up. Again, following the protocol of ‘First offense’. Can I expect the same from you?” 

“Yes, if you find non-local Giovanni wandering that I have not advised you of they should be torpored unless they are willing to come with you peacefully to House. Personally, I would not consider you to need to nursemaid the members of the Tower’s mortal connections. But if you wish to coddle them like children then do so.” Val smirks at Claire. “What do you think?” 

Claire appears confused. “Well, Valerius, we do not exactly have the same dynamics at play among our clans. It is not so common that we have mortals unbound yet familiar with the Masquerade, regardless of their mundane lineages.” She continues, more firmly, “While it may not be the practice of many of my society to treat our mortal relations as ‘family’, you may be assured that I consider all of Austin’s mortals under our implicit protection. I would not look kindly on humans being dispatched when it is merely inconvenient to do otherwise.” She looks to Valerius, checking to make sure she will not be contradicted. 

“Not the mortals themselves, but business is business and I assume your son here does not intend to be the personal babysitter of the money and influences of all of Austin. You are a Sheriff not a bank guard, right?” His tone is sarcastic and playful. 

Guillaume chuckles a bit as he takes another drag of the hand rolled cigarette.

“Oui. That is correct. I am not a bank guard, but I am the protector of all things regarding the domain of Austin the and Kindred within. So, better now to get these scenarios out of the way so the matter can be resolved quickly should it ever happen. While I don’t intend on...how you say?...babysitting...the mortal connections of Austin, I do intend on making certain that those who attack one another, be they tower or not, are held accountable for their actions.

And yes, my mother is correct, as she is in all things, the mortals of Austin, much like the kindred, are under our protection and will hopefully be seen as such by you and your family.

Beyond that, I believe we are in agreement? Oui? If there are any other questions or concerns do not hesitate to reach out to me. As I said I wish to keep our connections professional yet pleasant. 

After all, I would hate to see any unhappiness from such a handsome face.”

He winks once as he takes the final drag of his cigarette, crushing it beneath his shoe as he does.

“Was there anything you had of me Mssr. Giovanni?” He asks with a smile

Val laughs softly to himself. “There is one small matter that I would like you to clear up for me.” He steps closer to the two menacingly. “Claire, I recommend you step aside. I need to see if your boy can fight or does he intend to talk his way thru everything?” 

Claire doesn’t move. “He is my son. I say he is a fighter. You need more evidence than that?”

“Mothers dote on their sons. I don’t know if he can protect you.” His gaze remains on Guillaume as he speaks. “I happen to be quite fond of Claire. Are you up to keeping her safe?”

The Nosferatu’s eyes slowly fade to a deep crimson red as the Giovanni takes his steps forward, the Nosferatu’s own body stepping forward as well (almost instinctively), directly to the side of his mother as he speaks, his voice still calm and placid.

“I can assure you Mssr. Giovanni...though I enjoy talking, because it gives me something to do when I am bored...I enjoy much more to tear the hearts of my dying enemies from their chests...I relish in the hunt...and I will let nothing come between me and my mother's safety...so, if you are truly concerned for her well being...then I have no reason to fight you, as we are both obviously concerned for her defense...however...if you are simply looking to make a fool of the new Sheriff by placing my combat skills against yours, then you will have to wait at least until I have finished the duties of making certain this city is prepared for attacks from outsiders. Not from our neighbors.

You made mention of being a monster before...I can assure you...I know the title well…”

Sharp claws slowly descend from his fingers as he speaks, running his hands loosely and gently through his hair as he continues.

“Monsters are better served killing the monsters they hate, rather than fighting the ones they can agree with. Non?”

The claws retract and he loosely places his hands in his pockets with a smile. 

Val roll his eyes slightly and steps closer. “I knew Claire was a soft touch but really does her condition affect her embraces that harshly? I want to know if you are my equal, well, as much as you can be while still being French.” The smile is still playful with a colder malice in his eyes and he blows a kiss at Claire. “Nothing personal, piccola ragazza.”

Guillaume tenses as he hears the words. His neck pops and his fists tighten once...twice...three times before his smile eases away and the fangs come bare for a moment as he runs his tongue behind his lips. He gives a glance to Claire, his eyes darting to the wall behind her as he gives her a nod indicating she should move back before he cocks his head once, as if giving something a thought before he says nonchalantly in French.

“France was around long before your Italia...and she will be here long after as well...do not be so quick to turn a blind eye to her…”

With the smile now given way to a devilish smirk he nods once at the Giovanni...and swings with inhuman force straight at the Giovanni’s jaw.

Val takes the hit and laughs soundly. His hand coming up to touch his mouth, he is clearly less injured than one would expect. “Not bad, you got a fire in your belly after all. You feel better now?”He doesn’t seem terribly offended by the attack, in fact he appears pleased.

Guillaume follows through with the punch cleanly, clearly a well practiced and well trained hit, a second one being wound up to cross the other side as the Giovanni speaks...his fist stopping mid swing as he pauses to hear the words.

Without moving a muscle he gives another half moment's thought to the question asked before he bares fangs at the Giovanni again and whispers gleefully “Non.”

Finishing with the second punch that connects with the same powerful force of the first, even having been stopped midway through.

The red eyes of the Monster stay locked onto the Giovanni as he continues to attempt lay fist after earth shattering fist angrily, happily, joyfully, into the Necromancers flesh. His mask drifting away with each punch to reveal the Beast hidden beneath the man. A large burn going from jaw to skull covering the left side of his face, his wrists worn down with gorish marks revealing soft sinew and bone underneath. His neck burned with the permanent incision of a thick rope around it.

Claire watches as Guillaume succumbs to monstrous rage, not moving any further from the violence. Guillaume feels the familiar buzz of Claire’s Obfuscation as she tries to vanish them both. “It is time to stop,” she whispers.

Guillaume was all but gone when he heard it...it had been some time since he'd unleashed as fully as he did...he didn't know how to pull back as well as he used to.

He hesitated for a moment as he ushered words in French at Claire

“You heard him mother...he can't be allowed to speak like that...not about you...not about home...I have to kill him...or at least watch him bleed on the floor...just let me have that…if I let him speak about you like that then what would I do when ‘they’ come? Stop? Let them come? Ha!”

He continued his assault. Uttering one final thing as he continued

“I'll stop when one of us is dead. Or he apologizes.” 

Letting herself become visible again, Claire approaches the one-sided fight, not flinching as Guillaume continues. “I said stop.” She continues, in French, “I am telling you to stop. If you will not trust my judgement, I cannot trust you to defend me.”

Claire reaches up to lay a hand in Guillaume's fist.

He stops as she says that...his knuckles beginning to tear at the repeated pressure of skin-on-skin contact. His hands meeting hers as if a car met by a brick wall...the pressure against her hand non-existent. He could not even in the purest of anger, find the strength to cause her an ounce of harm.

His eyes glowed with an almost violet reddish hue, his fists paused against her hand as he snarls and let the kinetic force crash into the wall beside him as it cracks stone and breaks mortar and brick.

He paused as he let the dust settle around his fists...cocking his head over his shoulder as he stopped and met eyes with Claire before he muttered a few simple words.

“Je suis désolé…”

Claire tugs Guillaume down to hug him, whispering in French, “You did well. You stopped. We are safe.” Over Guillaume's shoulder, she says in English to Valerius, “This meeting is over. You may feed in our territory if you can do so without harm. We will be in touch.”

Valerius nods. “I am glad to have been of assistance, Claire.” He is once again all warmth and smiles. “Come have a drink later, and I will explain my true feelings.” He turns and leaves, healing as he does so.


End file.
